<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Problem With Adam’s Students by 1nsomniaSku11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854122">The Problem With Adam’s Students</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nsomniaSku11/pseuds/1nsomniaSku11'>1nsomniaSku11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam didn’t die, Background Relationships, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Adam, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Shiro (Voltron), klance, season eight doesn’t exist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nsomniaSku11/pseuds/1nsomniaSku11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam’s pretty miserable when he comes home, but luckily his husband’s willing to help. WARNING: some slurs are used in this story!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Problem With Adam’s Students</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started out as a normal teaching day at the Garrison. Adam has gone straight to his class (he taught flight safety,) and began drinking his coffee. It wouldn’t be long before the brats showed up. Adam honestly HATED most of the students in his class, except for his brother-in-law Keith, and his boyfriend Lance. Adam’s husband, Takashi, taught the students how to actually fly. Only the teachers knew they were married. No one wanted to risk dealing with homophobic students or parents.The age range of these students was 18-19. Adam seriously hated this age group because they acted like horny, rude, privileged adults. Sure sometimes they could be sweet, but most of the time they were just AWFUL. </p><p>Adam heard a bunch of yelling and the bell ringing. He could hear bits and pieces of conversation between the students, such as,  “Dude I’m pretty sure that emo kids gay,” “What do you mean no I can’t copy your homework?!?” “Razzle dazzle time!,” “Mr. Shirogane is SO hot,” “Good god I hate life,” and “That's gay Keith.” “Alright everyone settle down!” Adam yelled. The kids all found their seats and sat down, waiting for class to start. “Ok so for some stupid reason the principal wanted me to give you a little kid assignment today.” Everyone sighed in relief. Adam passed out paper to everyone. “Ok so on this paper write down ten things you love. One thing on each line. Please  don't ask questions about why you’re doing this because I don’t know. This is honestly the most dumbass thing the school could make adults do, but I’m required to make you do it, so please don’t give me any crap about it. And don’t talk to me until I finish my coffee.” A few girls giggled. Adam sat down and began looking over quizzes from the week. Thank god it was Friday. Soon, Adam could go home for the weekend and spend time with his husband.</p><p>When all of the students turned in their papers, Adam started to read them, only to realize no one wrote their name on their paper. Welp. Now it’s time to play a guessing game. Adam looked at one of the papers and started laughing so hard, tears almost came out of his eyes. “Ok,” Adam said. “WHO wrote down ‘MCR and Knives’ ten times?” Everyone started laughing except for Keith. “Ok you are so damn emo, mullet head,” Lance said. Keith violently glared at him. Adam’s least favorite student, Lotor said, “Ok I think crazy goth over here is seriously messed up in the head.” Everyone stopped laughing. Adam frowned and said, “Watch your mouth Lotor.” He then pulled another paper out to change the subject. “I probably already know but who wrote ‘everything but Keith’ ten times?” Lance smirked and raised both of his hands. For a moment Adam could see Keith giving Lance a look of sadness, but Lance gave him a ‘don’t worry it’s just so the others don’t find out’ look. “Who the hell put down Mr. Shirogane ten times?” Adam asked while crying of laughter. Everyone, even Lotor, cracked up. Keith, Lance, and Adam were laughing the hardest. Finally, all the students turned to a girl in the back who was furiously blushing. Adam didn’t really know her. She had red hair and freckles. “Look, I’ll put in a good word for you dear,” Adam said, which caused everyone to laugh harder. </p><p>After reading everyone else’s papers, Adam made everyone redo the assignment so the principal wouldn’t be on his back about it. The red haired girl raised her hand, and when Adam called on her she asked, “Mr. Adam, forgive me for asking, but are your married? I was wondering since I saw a ring on your finger.” Adam swallowed a little. He wasn’t going to deny it but he also wasn’t about to tell them who he was married to. “Yes I am,” he replied, hoping it would be the end to the question. It was not. Another girl asked, “Why is your ring covered in little diamonds instead of just being plain?” Oh good god. “Well this is the ring my fiancé picked for me when we married, and I like it. Sure it might be a little to girly for my taste, but I grew to like it.” Why were these kids so observant and nosy? Lotor asked, “Well why do you have two rings then? Did your wife propose to you? That’s surprising. I almost NEVER hear about a girl proposing to a guy.” Adam laughed nervously. “Yes I was proposed to, but I don’t mind. I’m glad my fiancé proposed when they did.” Lotor raised a brow. Then, the dumb asses started asking MORE questions such as “how long were you two together?” and “what does your wife look like?” Somehow, Adam was able to hold it together and answer the questions. </p><p>Finally, the questions ended. Or so Adam thought. All of a sudden, Lotor stuck his hand up so fast, it could snap someone’s neck. Adam called on him. “I figured it out! You were pretty clever with the wordplay, but I still figured it out!” Adam feigned confusion. “Figured what out?” “You’re a faggot.” Everyone gasped. “You don’t have a wife, you have a fucking husband. Ew, that’s disgusting.” Adam felt like he’d been caught stealing cookies when he was a kid. He remembered when his parents didn’t accept him being gay. They called him names and kicked him out of their home. He was only sixteen. That night, Shiro let Adam move in with him. Shiro’s family had kicked him out once too, so he already had an apartment. It was a little strange at first, but they got used to it. They fell even more in love with each other, if that was even possible. Now, hearing Lotor call him that terrible word brought back the painful memories Adam wanted to forget. Still, he had to keep his cool. He couldn’t show this bully any weaknesses. He calmly pulled out a disciplinary sheet and filled it out. He then calmly emailed the office, telling the secretary about the form. He then faced Lotor and said,”Yes Lotor, I do have a husband. But using bad language gets you written up. Now go to the office. Keith take him there, I don’t trust he can go on his own.” Adam gave Keith the sheet and Keith walked to the office behind Lotor. The rest of the class was watching  Adam, waiting for a reaction. They thought he might cry or be mad or SOMETHING. But Adam didn’t do anything. When the bell rang, the class left, silently. </p><p>Finally, when the day was over, Adam got his car and went home. He still did not cry. When he got home, he changed out of his teachers uniform, and got into some sweat pants and one of Shiro’s sweaters. Shiro usually got home about an hour after him. However, he had to stay longer for a meeting today. The other flight teachers and the principal were supposed to discuss dates for private lessons with students. He texted his husband this, and for some reason, Adam felt a mix between sadness that his husband couldn’t be there to comfort him, and relief that he could actually be sad and not show weakness. Adam felt his eyes begin to water and he quickly wiped them away. But the tears didn’t go away, they just started to slowly fall down his cheeks. Adam kept wiping them away. To take his mind off of the situation, he started reading a book. Takashi messaged him and said he’d bring home dinner. Adam smiles a little and texted back.</p><p>At about six o'clock, Adam heard the door open. “Babe, I’m home,” Shiro said. Adam looked up, smiling as his husband set Chinese food on the table. Adam practically jumped up and kissed his husband. Takashi laughed a little bit and kissed him back. “Miss me?” he asked. Adam just nodded as he hugged his husband. Shiro noticed Adam seemed a little sad and asked what was wrong. Adam just said he was tired and the couple went to the living room to eat and watch tv. They turned on Dr. Phil, and watched an episode about a girl who stole her moms car and framed her as a drug user. After the episode was over and their food was gone, Shiro sighed and asked, “Adam please tell me what’s wrong. I know there’s something wrong. You know you can tell me anything and I’ll still love you.” Goddamit. They’d known each other for ten years and been married for six after all. Shiro could read Adam like a book. “Takashi, I’m fine. I’m just tired.” “Adam you and I both know that’s not true.” “Please believe me, I’m fine.” “Adam-“ “I said I’m fine!” Adam couldn’t believe he just snapped at his husband. He suddenly felt sad all over again and started crying. This time, he held nothing back. He cried as his husband pulled him closer. Shiro moved Adam to sit in front of him, with Adam’s head against his chest. Shiro wrapped one arm around his husband’s waist, and held his hand with the other. After several minutes, Adam calmed down a little and relaxed slightly as Shiro massages his head with his hands. “Wanna talk about it?” Adam nodded slightly. He told his husband everything, even what went through his head when Lotor called him that awful name.</p><p>When he was done talking, his husband gently held Adam closer and kissed his head. “Lotor’s gonna learn soon enough that he is not allowed to mess with my husband.” Adam laughed a little. “It’s gonna be alright, Takashi. Trust me. I’ll be fine.” “Whatever you say, baby.” Adam giggled slightly at the nickname. Even after years of marriage, Shiro’s nicknames for Adam still made him blush or giggle. Adam turned around to face the tv again, but I’m doing so he accidentally rubbed his ass against his husbands crotch. Adam squirmed a little to get comfortable, still oblivious to what he’d done.</p><p>Shiro could feel himself get hard. Oh god this was bad. Adam could feel his husband’s bulge against his ass, and flushed a little. He turned around. Neither of them said a word as Adam connected his lips with Shiro’s. He then climbed on his lap, and the kissing turned heated. Shiro stuck his tongue in Adam’s mouth, making Adam moan. They broke apart for air, and Shiro starting kissing Adam’s neck. Quickly they both got up and turned off the tv. As they moved to their bedroom, Shiro pressed Adam up against the wall and Adam wrapped his legs around his waist. Oh, he was in for a good night.</p><p>When Monday came, Adam felt a whole lot better. When his class started, Lotor blurred out, “Do you really think we all forgot you’re a fag? That sheet did nothing but give me after school detention. You’re still a worthless little-“ “What’s going on in here?” Adam heard his husband ask. “Mr. Shirogane! I’m so glad you’re here! Mr. Adam’s gay!” “Ok, so?” “It’s a terrible thing!” “Why’s that Lotor?” “Because it just is. You can’t be a faggot.” Shiro frowned. “Do not call your teacher a name. Ever.” Keith and Lance smirked. Lance, Adam noticed, had a large red mark on his neck. “Mr. Shirogand, I don’t see why you don’t agree with me here. It’s bad to be gay. Why are you defending him?” Shiro smirked and made eye contact with Adam, his eyes asking a question. Adam nodded and Shiro walked over to him. Shiro grabbed Adam’s shirt and kissed him, feeling Adam smile into the kiss. “This give you your answer?” Lotor’s eyes were wide. The other students cheered. “Listen here Lotor, if you EVER say anything rude to me or my husband again, you can kiss the Garrison goodbye. Understand?” Lotor quickly nodded. He was afraid of Shiro. Adam just smiled and kissed his husband again. Lance stood up. “I’m bisexual! And I’m dating Keith!” Everyone looked shocked. Keith just smirked. “Well who do you think gave him that hickey?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow that took a long time to write. Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry about the terrible smut. Comment your thoughts! 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>